This invention relates to devices for testing metals and more particularly to a sustained constant-load crack testing device for determining the critical stress intensity threshold for stress-corrosion cracking K.sub.Iscc or sustained load cracking K.sub.Islc of high strength metals.
Heretofore, tension-compression testing machines have been used for testing metals such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,062 and 3,273,383. Simple large space consuming devices have been used which employ weights suspended at the end of a bar clamped to a specimen. Using weights, require large storage areas, large test racks, and only tension can be applied to a sample. The patented devices listed are for small samples and can be used for both tension and compression testing.